


be a good boy

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking, mockumentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: Currently thinking about J2, mockumentary style.





	be a good boy

Jensen’s got a new age vibe, and he seems intimidated by Jared, but when Jared pushes him too far… Jensen pushes back. Walks right into Jared’s trailer, shoved him roughly against a wall.

A PA walking by sees the trailer shake, hears the thump, is too scared of Jared to investigate.

“Enough,” Jensen says, sounding more like Dean than the soft Hollywood type Jared’s used to. “Acting so tough, got everyone jumping… I bet you’re just dying for someone to teach you how to be a good boy.”

And yeah, maybe Jensen’s got his number, but no way can yoga boy actually teach him anything…

Is what Jared is thinking, before a ringing slap on his ass makes him realize he’s already half-naked and laid out on Jensen’s lap. Getting spanked. He tries to get up, tries to roll away, but Jensen’s got his free hand clamped down on his neck, holding him in place. Jensen squeezes and Jared’s body goes limp.

So this is happening.

The spanking continues until Jared’s ass is red and sore, and he’s squirming in Jensen’s lap, grinding his dick against Jensen’s legs and begging for anything, please, just a finger.

“Gonna give you more than that, baby. Such a good boy for me, aren’t you? And good boys get rewards,” Jensen says, hauling Jared up and bending him over the arm of the couch.

Jared almost sobs with relief when Jensen pushes into him, cock big and thick and so much better than he’d imagined, does sob when Jensen stops, hips pressed tight against him.

“You gonna keep being a good boy for me?” Jensen asks and the smug note in his voice makes Jared kind of want to haul off and punch him, but the dick in his ass and hands on his hips have him nodding desperately, pushing back against Jensen trying to get him to _move._ Jensen just chuckles, says “What does a good boy say?”

Jared’s not sure he _can_ speak, tries anyway, gasps out “S-sir, _please!”_

Jensen moves slowly, agonizing drag of his dick over Jared’s prostate. “Almost, baby. Try again.”

And Jared has no trouble saying “Please, Daddy?”

Jensen slams into him then, fucks fast and hard and perfect, forces a litany of “Daddy” and “yes” and moans out of Jared, until Jared makes a mess of the couch and Jensen makes a mess of his ass.

-

Currently thinking of the crew knowing that Jared and Jensen are fucking, and everyone finding a moment to approach Jensen, offer him help if he needs to get away from Jared - after all, Jared’s a big, scary guy, and everyone knows how unpredictable his temper can be.

Jensen just smiles, tells them not to worry - Jared’s a pussycat if you know how to handle him.


End file.
